Llamado al despertar
by eve-chan R.N.F
Summary: Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que Ash estuvo en pueblo Paleta; ahora, con tantos viajes y después de tantas personas conocidas, se percata de que las pesadillas y el dolor que había tenido hace un tiempo han regresado. Descubre las inquietudes de Ash y la razón de sus horrores nocturnos.
1. Las pesadillas regresan

_**Capítulo 1**_

_Las pesadillas regresan_

* * *

Disclaimer: Yo, Evelyn, no soy autora, ni productora y mucho menos directora de la serie o saga de Pokemon, le pertenece a Satoshi, Ken Sugimori y a una larga lista de productores, ilustradores y diseñadores. Es una de mis series favoritas y por ello le tengo un gran respeto a todas estas estrellas de mí época. Esta obra no tiene otra intensión más que agradar al público lector y transmitir una idea ORIGINAL mía que tuvo el honor de ser ubicada en un fandom de gran altura. Algunos personajes son originales míos. Te agradezco a ti personalmente por escoger mi historia y te invito a que continúes leyendo, prometo que te gustará.

Y sin más rodeos, te dejo disfrutar.

* * *

–Hmm–

No…

Se envolvió entre sus cobijas, mientras una mueca se formaba en su joven rostro, esa mueca era la huella, la marca del miedo y la preocupación que yacía en lo más profundo de su inconsciente.

Esto no está pasando…no a mí.

Pensó el joven, girando de un lado a otro de su bolsa de dormir. Estaba ansioso, tal vez un poco asustado pero el hecho era que no podía dormir ni un poco y que la culpa la tenía una sola cosa, un pequeño gran detalle.

_No, no a mi pequeño niño._

Se escuchaba la voz de una mujer, leve y casi inaudible.

La cara del muchacho estaba empapada por completo en un sudor helado que le causaba escalofríos a lo largo de toda su espalda desnuda, su camisa estaba tan empapada que se había visto obligado a quitársela para no coger un resfriado. Aunque sinceramente, no sabía qué era peor: el resfriado; o la ansiedad y el insomnio de todas sus noches.

–Ah…Aaaah!–

Un impulso eléctrico corrió por su cuerpo, haciendo que el joven levantara su espalda en forma de arco, y por si fuera poco, un punzante y doloroso espasmo lo hizo retorcerse en su bolsa de dormir.

_Despierta mi bebe…_

No…no esa voz de nuevo, por fin lo había dejado tranquilo, hace ya más de un año que se había sentido libre de estas pesadillas, ¿por qué había vuelto a atormentarlo la mujer que rondaba las cornisas de sus sueños?

_Sé que puedes escucharme hijo, por favor abre tus ojos._

Ah, a pesar de que odiaba esa voz, lo tranquilizaba en las noches, con ese tono tan dulce y suave que le recordaba a una mujer. Si, una mujer hermosa que apreciaba más que a cualquier cosa…después de Pikachu, su madre.

_Te lo ruego pedacito, despierta._

Era deprimente, fastidioso y frustrante….primero que nada: no podía dormir; segundo no podía descartar la creencia de que estaba medio loco, chisqueado, trastornado o como le quieran llamar. Porque ¿quién rayos escucha voces en sus sueños a media noche? El punto es que definitivamente, él NO estaba bien. ¿Acaso se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo ante la pena y el dolor?

_¿Ash, me escuchas?_

"A…aja" asintió el muchacho, sintiendo la suavidad de su almohada con sus ojos cerrados.

_Mi querido niño, no me dejes…._

¡Por amor a Dios! ¿Por qué no te callas? El chico, en un intento desesperado, tomó la almohada y se cubrió su cabeza, tratando de silenciar la voz.

_Si no lo haces pronto…_

La mujer se detuvo, llorando y sollozando…

_Te matarán…_

…

"¿Eeh?"

O sí, esa última frasecita había cautivado su atención por completo. Casi brinca dentro de su bolsa de dormir, y lo hubiera hecho de haber sido posible, porque no se podía despertar, esto ya no le estaba gustando, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, aunque él lo pidiera. ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando?

"¡Aaah!"

Abrió sus ojos levemente, y lo primero que descubrió fue su pésima visión, estaba terriblemente borrosa, apenas y podía distinguir formas y colores. Se concentró un poco y sintió una tela fresca cubriéndole su piel, definitivamente no era la tela suave y plastificada de su bolsa, era más suave y tibia, pero ¿cómo?, el se había quitado su camisa empapada hace algunos instantes.

Maldita sea, su vista mejoraba, pero era demasiado lenta, así que siguió fiándose de su tacto. Hace unos instantes se encontraba sobre hojas y pasto, eran suaves, pero la suavidad sobre la cual estaba recostado era diferente, se sentía más como una cama.

Comenzaba a desesperarse, así que enfocó su vista en los alrededores y notó que no había nada verde, ni parecido al bosque, todo era blanco. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Delirando?

Por fin, y después de lo que para Ash fue una eternidad, su vista se aclaro parcialmente. Lo primero que intentó divisar fue la forma que estaba sentada justo frente a él, de lo que creía era una mujer, porque sus ropas, su figura y lo que parecía caía al lado de su cuello era cabello.

Escuchó un crujido y un terrible rechinido proveniente de la puerta, al mismo tiempo que los pasos de alguien que entraba pesadamente a la habitación blanquecina.

La mujer se giró completamente, y otra figura, mas alta y vestida de blanco apareció, acercándose rápidamente hacia él. Primero, se dirigió a la mujer unos segundos, luego comenzó.

_Por favor, Ash regresa._

Ahora sí, fue tan claro, que no había duda alguna, esa voz era exactamente igual a la de su…

"¿Mamá?"

Era chistoso, él sí podía escuchar a la mujer y hablarle, pero nadie podía escucharlo.

"¡Ouch! ¿Oye qué rayos crees que haces?"

La figura lo había tomado bruscamente. Sintió como repentinamente, un dolor profundo corrió por todo su brazo, alguna especie de aguja lo había picado, pero no era el piquete lo que lo había alterado, era esa sensación que le causaba el líquido que había entrado y como sus pobres venas se abrían con dificultad para la solución. Al paso de los segundos, todo empeoró, podía sentir como el líquido quemaba cada una de sus malditas venas.

Su cuerpo se convirtió en un cable sensible y de alta frecuencia, estaba literalmente prendido…se estaba quemando en vida.

_Ash_

"¡No!"

_Hazlo por mamá_

"¡Tú no eres mi madre! ¡Ella está en pueblo Paleta!"

El joven entrenador pokemon lloraba y gritaba con toda la potencia que sus pulmones le permitían, pero la mujer parecía no escucharlo. Sus piernas no le respondían, quería levantarse, salir corriendo, pero su cuerpo no contestaba sus plegarias, sentía como el maldito líquido lo quemaba, como su corazón latía más rápido a cada instante, sentía cada toque, cada poro, cada célula… y no podía hacer nada.

Era doloroso, era como estar muerto en vida, era…una maldita tortura.

_Por favor…_

"_¡__¡__!"_

* * *

–¡Aah!–

–¡Ash! ¡Oye Ash despierta! –

Una chica de cabello azul comenzó a aparecer en la borrosa visión del muchacho.

–…– la joven miraba con los ojos cuadrados a su compañero entrenador, estaba asustadísima, pero no de una cosa simple o de un juego de niños, estaba verdaderamente aterrada, y tenía razón al estarlo, él no estaba bien.

No era la primera vez que se despertaba con su corazón a punto de dar un brinco, con esos latidos tan frenéticos y casi desesperados, con los suspiros pesados por la falta de aire y con ese sudor frío que le recorría desde la parte baja de la nuca y seguía por su cuello, bajaba por su pecho o su espalda y le enfriaba las venas.

Se había acostumbrado a la parte de las mañanas pesadas y al duro despertar, tal vez escuchar a la mujer sollozar y penar por su hijo ya no le afectaba del todo, pero lo que esta vez le saco de quicio fue que sonara como su madre y que ese lugar en el que estuvo había sido tan real…joder, casi más real que la tranquilidad en que estaba. La voz de la mujer, tan ronca por las lágrimas, por un instante juro ver a su madre allí…llorando sollozando.

No, no era ella.

No pudo evitar sentir escalofríos y liberar un pesado suspiro, más parecido a un jadeo, al recordar las vivas imágenes de su pesadilla recorriendo cada centímetro de su mente.

El corazón de Ash latió fuertemente de nuevo, y tomando un profundo respiro se levantó y tocó su rostro. Sí, al parecer seguía vivo, tal vez no en las mejores condiciones puesto que se sentía terrible y no por el hecho de que sentía como si un tren lo hubiera arrollado, sino porque tenía un muy…muy mal presentimiento.

La muchacha observó la condición del muchacho… se veía bastante mal con esos círculos obscuros bajo sus ojos, estaba más delgaducho y pálido cada día, esto no debía estar sucediendo. No ahora, al menos no tan pronto, pero una vez más ¿qué podía hacer ella?...nada, absolutamente nada más que limitarse a ver e intentar pretender que nada sucedía, tal vez eso lo haría menos doloroso para él.

Dawn tomó un kleenex que guardaba en su bolso e intentó limpiar con sus pálidas y delicadas manos el sudor de su amigo entrenador.

Ash la miró con intensidad al sentir ese calor tan placentero en sus mejillas, el toque delicado de la joven le reconfortó y estimuló cada centímetro de su rostro extrañamente desgastado, se sentía tan bien que dudaba que fuera algo bueno, pero al menos los malestares de sus pesadillas se habían esfumado. Pero espera, ella no debía verlo así; y con así se refería a sin camisa y semi desnudo. Tomó su gorro y su mochila, se levanto más rápido que una bala y se disculpó con la peli azulada.

–E-estoy bien Dawn, iré a lavarme. ¡Pikachu, ven acá!–

Y después de cargar con su mochila y lo que le quedaba de dignidad, tomó el camino hacia el río brillante cuya luz bañaba por igual a un prado inmenso, mientras un pequeño ratón amarillo de mejillas rojas caminaba a rastras detrás del chico más dormido que despierto.

La peli azulada levantó su mirada, entre cerrando sus largas y rizadas pestañas, permitiendo que los pocos y disponibles rayos del sol que penetraban tercamente por los huecos de las copas de los árboles calentaran su rostro. Fue un poco duro cuando se encontraron con el bosque, por un lado tenía bastante agua y sombra, algo que le parecía esplendido, pero las noches eran húmedas y frías.

Abrió sus ojos, levantó ambas manos y las miró, se veían tan reales, todo parecía tan bello y tan real. Se quedo perpleja, admirando los hoyuelos de luz que traspasaban la obscuridad, parecía disfrutar por unos instantes el hecho de estar viva momentáneamente.

–_Piip–_

Dawn detuvo su tren de pensamientos cuando sintió un suave abrazo en su cintura. Giró su torso para descubrir al pequeño pingüino azulado que tanto amaba.

El pokemón pájaro levantó sus diminutas alas y Dawn respondió al gesto levantando a la criatura y llevándolo a su pecho.

–Tú eres lo único en este lugar que me hace sentir viva Piplup.–

– _¿Pip?–_ El pokemón giró su cabeza de lado en confusión al argumento de su dueño.

La chica sonrió y abrazó al pokemón, este chilló de felicidad, brincando en los brazos de su entrenador.

– ¿Quieres más Piplup? ¡Entonces brinquemos!– La entrenadora columpió al pajarillo en el aire en repetidas veces.

Antes de atraparlo por cuarta o quinta ocasión, notó que, al extremo opuesto del río y a unos metros de ella, una extraña figura que rondaba en la oscuridad del corazón del bosque.

Su vista se giró rápidamente, su mano ya se encontraba en su cinturón que contenía sus pokebolas, mientras la otra ya tenía atrapado en sus manos al pokemón con el que jugaba hace unos segundos, todo esto en cuestión de segundos.

–Piplup.– Llamó la entrenadora.

–¡_Pip!– _El pokemón brincó de la suave mano de su femenina entrenadora a las crujientes hojas del bosque, sus pequeñas patas se separaron y su posición cambio a una agresiva estancia de batalla.

Ambos, pokemón y entrenadora, confrontaron cara a cara la obscuridad del bosque, que por una milésima de segundos parecía haberles observado. Repentinamente, un par de orbes azul cielo aparecieron de entre el bosque, iluminando la oscuridad de este, los orbes se convirtieron en un par de ojos y paso a paso, estos se volvieron más salvajes y cercanos a Dawn.

Una brutal ventisca de aire azotó la masa de árboles que se encontraban a los alrededores, agitándolos ferozmente junto con el pájaro y su maestra, la joven cruzó sus brazos frente a su rostro, en un patético intento de protegerse de los erráticos vientos.

–¡Piplup aguanta!– Chilló la entrenadora mientras intentaba caminar, pero el viento era tan fuerte que la mantenía inmóvil en su lugar.

–_¡Pii–piiiip!– _La criatura liberó un chillido de dolor.

La entrenadora observo con horror e incredulidad la imagen que estaba frente a ella.

Su pokemón yacía inconsciente en las fauces de una criatura parecida a un zorro.

La entrenadora tomó su pokedex más rápido que un flash y analizó al pokemón frente a ella, esperando encontrar respuestas. De repente, una voz de maquina salió del artefacto rojo.

_Floatzel el pokemón comadreja. Floatzel es comúnmente visto en los puertos pesqueros… es conocido por… y acarrear presas. Cuando se sumerge, el desinfla su flotador y gira su cola en un movimiento de helicóptero para nadar a altas velocidades…También es..._

Dawn agitó su pokedex, nunca había fallado anteriormente, lo regresó a su bolsillo y miró a lo que, según su pokedex era un Floatzel.

La comadreja frente a Dawn era…enorme, media casi medio metro más que ella, su cuerpo era un color blanco azulado y beige y en vez de utilizar un flotador, como lo mostraba el pokedex, su espalda y cuello estaba rodeados de una niebla sedosa, su cuerpo tenía un cierto resplandor blanquecido y sus ojos eran azul claro, casi blancos. La mancha de su frente había sido reemplazada con una gema azul zafiro y las colas eran largas y flotaban en el aire con gracia, dejando a su paso un rastro de polvo fino y brillante como luciérnagas.

El pokemón se acercaba poco a poco a la chica, haciéndola temblar, pero luego, la peli azulada tuvo una increíble idea número uno que apareció en su cabeza.

Corrió directamente hacia el hocico del pokemón y liberó a su amado pingüino de su prisionero. Una vez en sus brazos, se enfrentó con la comadreja.

Tal vez estaba tonta, o estúpida, pero la seguridad reflejada en sus ojos daba miedo.

_El tiempo ha llegado._

La niña observó boquiabierta a enorme pokemón, congelada en su lugar.

_Dile que he pensado bien, y que he cambiado de opinión._

El pokemón miró directamente a los ojos de la chica, esa voz definitivamente venía de la criatura, pero este nunca abrió su boca, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? Al parecer a cierta personita se le había pasado darle algo de información.

La comadreja gigante llevó un paso atrás y comenzó a desvanecerse con el flujo del viento y la niebla blanca, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se había ido.

Dawn tomó a su pokemón y lo sostuvo firmemente contra su pecho, calló de sentonazo sobre sus pompis y estas sobre las hojas crujientes, contemplando a su amigo inconsciente. No tenía rasguños ni cicatrices aparentes, nada de nada. ¿Acaso su Piplup estaba…?

Su corazón se detuvo.

Verificó si su criatura respiraba, escuchaba sus latidos acercando su oreja al pecho.

–Por Dios…–

Nada…

Comenzó a entrar en pánico.

–Por favor. –

Un suave y ligero pulso se comenzó a escuchar, era el golpeteo de los latidos.

Sí, estaba vivo, y ella aliviada. Al parecer su pokemón no estaba noqueado, ni muerto, sólo dormido. Soltó un profundo y pesado suspiro que la liberó de sus dudas, su pokemón estaba sano y salvo.

¿Quién era?, ¿qué quería? fue lo primero que se preguntó…pero esas respuestas ya las conocía. Las preguntas ahora eran ¿cuándo empezará la guerra?, ¿quién ganará o morirá? y la pregunta más temida por todos, ¿cuándo llegará el momento en que Ash lo descubra?

* * *

Wow. Meses de trabajo han concluido en esto. De verdad han sido meses larguísimos y después de un gran periodo vacacional de y de una extenuante pero estupenda agenda de trabajo de mi universidad, espero y les agrade mi producción. Dudas, preguntas y comentarios ya saben donde se colocan.

No pienso dejarlos de nuevo chicos, ¡les deseo lo mejor!


	2. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada

_**Capítulo 2**_

La impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

Disclaimer: Refiérase al cap.1

* * *

Su rostro se reflejaba en las cálidas y cristalinas corrientes del río, el aire puro de las planicies le relajaban cada poro, sediento de aire fresco, sediento de aventuras, pero por alguna razón se sentía mal. El joven se despojó lentamente de sus ropas y mientras sumergía su dorado y delgado cuerpo en las aguas semi profundas suspiró pesadamente. Contempló su reflejo en el agua y miró con desprecio, o tal vez miedo sus ojos, hinchados e inyectados de sangre, sus parpados, oscuros y con cierto nivel de pesadez, cada día y a pesar de comer correctamente, divertirse y aventurarse, parecía empeorar, sus costillas estaban cada vez más marcadas y aunque todo parecía perfecto, algo en definitiva no estaba bien, ¿tendrían algo que ver sus sueños, o pesadillas, en todo esto?

Intentó pensar en algo, lo que fuese, y de repente, ella llegó a su mente. Si, nunca había sentido algo similar por una chica. La veía perfecta, sus ojos, su cara, su sonrisa y sobre todo, su figura.

Recuerda haber sentido un gran apego por Misty, pero ella le recordaba a su madre, era divertido estar con ella, jugar con ella, pelear y discutir. Con May comenzó a sentir algo extraño, algo que podría decirse cariño, pero entre los juegos y las convivencias comprendió que ella era como una hermana, una amiga. Pero con ninguna de las anteriores había sentido algo tan…diferente.

Cada vez que la veía sentía un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo, y automáticamente iniciaba una serie de preguntas para sí mismo: ¿Me veo bien?, ¿mi gorro estará bien puesto?, ¿no olvidé mi desodorante? Y la lista seguía y seguía, pero era irónico, puesto que la trataba igual que a pelirroja y a la castaña, pero esas sensaciones que la azulada le provocaba no eran tan normales, y menos en un chico de once años.

El chico lavó su cara, tratando de bajar el calor que le llegó a las mejillas, pero por más que lo intentaba, solamente lograba empeorar la situación.

¡Rayos!

Pensó y pensó, y mientras su mente quedaba en blanco, su temperatura se reguló.

El muchacho procedió a lavarse un poco, y a contemplar la montaña. Era mejor que cualquier otra cosa, además la montaña tenía algo que lo intrigaba.

Se sentía encerrado, a veces quería salir corriendo y dejarlo todo para ser libre, quería verse en la cima de esa montaña, como el maestro pokemón triunfante que tanto anhela. Pero cierto temor de acercarse y llegar a ese lugar le invade siempre, porque ¿qué pasaría después de llegar a la cima?, ¿acaso sería ese el fin?

Estaba tan preocupado que ni siquiera se percató de que sus dedos ya estaban arrugados como pasas de uva. Pero afortunadamente una criatura amarilla le recordó que aún vivía.

–Pi–pipii, pikachuu?– el pokemón ratón se acercó a la orilla y emitiendo una expresión se preocupación llamó la atención de su entrenador, quién se giró rápidamente, para sonreír cálidamente.

Mágicamente, las preocupaciones se fueron, Pikachu tenía ese efecto en Ash, era uno de los cuantos motivos que lo hacían mostrar una sonrisa de la nada, así de fácil y así de sencillo. De no ser por su mejor amigo, no sabe en qué caminos estaría.

–Ya voy Pikachu.–

El chico salió de un brinco de la corriente, y con energías renovadas se cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tomó su mochila y cuando estaba a punto de andar sintió una helada brisa recorrer su espalda y una mirada pesada penetrando su cráneo.

Se giró para rectificar que nada estuviera tras él, pero no había nadie, estaba completamente solo.

Dio un par de pasos, pero estaba en estado de alerta, como cuando sientes que alguien te vigila o te observa, pero él sabía, carajo, sentía alguien cerca, como si lo tuviera en su espalda, respirando su mismo aire.

Después de unos segundos y a lo lejos de un arbusto, mientras veía de reojo el panorama, notó una figura, estaba muy lejos, pero en definitiva era un humano tenía la cabeza platinada, pero fue tan rápido y momentáneo que en un abrir y cerrar de párpados ya no había nada. ¿Habría alucinado? Tal vez, alguien no aparece ni desaparece tan repentinamente. La figura desapareció del camino que llevaba a Dawn.

El pensamiento le cayó como balde de agua fría.

Su corazón se aceleró y corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia la entrada del bosque, mil pensamientos y escenarios pasaron por su cabeza…pero ninguno era del todo bueno, todos envolvían terror, miedo, desesperación y sangre.

No sabía si aquella persona tuviera malas intenciones, pero alguien que desaparece repentinamente y sin ser notado definitivamente no tiene buenas intenciones.

El entrenador dejó su último aliento en la pradera y se dedicó a volar hacia la entrada del bosque, Dawn estaba en peligro.

*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*

_El tiempo ha llegado._

_Dile que he pensado bien, y que he cambiado de opinión._

Esas frases retumbaban en su cabeza.

El corazón de la azulada seguía latiendo acelerado, no podía dar crédito a los acontecimientos sucedidos hace algunos instantes.

La chica se aferró a su pokemón, abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello y es que cuando se habla de Piplup, las cosas van en serio y el asunto se vuelve personal. Esa comadreja gigante no tenía ni perdón ni nombre, definitivamente no era un pokemón común y corriente, esa criatura tenía una conciencia y además se comunicaba, pero al parecer quería hablar con ella, ese mensaje no tenía sentido a menos que ese pokemón estuviera queriendo que le pasara el mensaje al hombre indicado.

En ese momento, todo tuvo sentido.

–¡Ese floatzel era el desterrado!– Gritó la chica a los cuatro vientos, festejando su inteligente conclusión y chasqueando sus dedos.

–¿Quién es el desterrado, Dawn?–

La peli azulada se giró nerviosa y con toda naturalidad y astucia evadió la pregunta del chico entrenador, que ahora vestía decentemente, aunque se veía algo agitado, sus respiraciones eran cortas y aceleradas y sus pupilas estaban algo dilatadas.

–¿Ash estas bien?

El joven esbozó un suspiro de alivio, la chica estaba bien, pero al parecer si se había encontrado con el chico que vio en el bosque.–Sí, estoy bien, pero dime ¿qué paso?– El chico se acercó a su amiga, se veía preocupado en demasía.

–Nada, Piplup y yo jugábamos, se llama encuentra al desterrado, se trata de buscar pares y… diferencias.– respondió la chica nerviosa, pero en su cara se veía una seguridad que nadie creería que estuviera mintiendo.

Él pensaba en una sola cosa, el muchacho que vio pudo haber escapado. Tenía que estar seguro de que no había visto a nadie.

–¿No viste a nadie pasar por aquí?– pregunto por última vez él, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

–No.– Fue la última respuesta decisiva de ella, algo nerviosa, porque casi podían respirar el mismo aire de tan cerca que estaban. –Tranquilizate.-

Él la miró algo confuso y desconcertado, pero bueno, no quería pelear y mucho menos asustarla, comprendió que invadía su espacio personal, por tanto se alejo algo apenado de ella.

–Muy…bien– dijo él finalmente, retomando su postura.

Por unos momentos se hizo el silencio, ese silencio incómodo que dice que existe algo más que decir, pero que nadie empieza por deshacerlo.

–Bueno Ash, solamente quería decirte que el desayuno está listo y que Brock espera en…– Una ráfaga de aire hizo que el cabello se le alborotara.

–Por fin, ¡vamos a almorzar Pikachu!– el entrenador corrió hacia donde Brock se encontraba, no podía seguir con su estómago vacío, era casi un delito. –Pipipii!– respondió la criatura amarilla.

Ella infló sus mejillas en un gesto de fastidió, y aunque ya sabía que esa era la odiosa reacción común de cierto niño hambriento, no pudo hacer más que sonreír y ver como el chico corría en dirección de la loma, en donde Brock había decidido preparar sus deliciosos panqués mañaneros con frutillas y semillas silvestres.

Suspiró de nuevo, su pokemón ya estaba consciente y yacía sentado en las hojas silvestres.

La chica tomó al pingüino en sus brazos y le acarició la cabeza con la yema de su dedo, provocando que el pajarillo le mirara con ternura y con preocupación, porque nadie la conocía mejor que él.

–Tú te has convertido en alguien demasiado importante para mí Piplup.– Dijo la joven, abrazando a su criatura.

–Piip?– El pajarillo la observó, mientras una lagrimilla recorría el rostro de ella.

–Tengo miedo Piplup, tengo miedo de que nos separe.–

La chica se sentó un rato, antes de partir hacia el almuerzo.

–He vivido muchas cosas con Ash. Pero desafortunadamente nada es para siempre y aunque tuve la oportunidad de tratar de hacerle feliz, creo que él tiene derecho a elegir qué es mejor para él.–

–Pip, pipip– El pokemón asintió en acuerdo y en un gesto de comprensión, intentó abrazarla con sus cortas alas.

La chica tomó a la criatura en sus brazos, respondiendo a la tierna caricia.

–Si Piplup, pero desafortunadamente es algo que él no entiende o no ha querido entender, solo espero y no sufra tanto. Porque eso me dolería a mí también–

El cabello de la chica comenzó agitarse por una brisa extraña, pero antes de poder pensar en otra cosa, automáticamente recordó el desayuno y corrió con Brock.

Su comentario y su acción de temor no habían sido muy agradables, mucho menos cuando esa persona de la que hablaba y temía era su propio creador.

*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*

–Entonces Ash, decidiste correr hacia el río, vaya experiencias que te tocan vivir– Brock estaba muy divertido escuchando los acontecimientos que Ash había tenido esa mañana.

–Bfí– dijo el otro muchacho, con la boca llena de unos deliciosos panqués de frutillas.

–Te vas a atragantar.– Respondió el moreno.

Después de unos muchos bocados, y aproximadamente un vaso de jugo, el chico comenzó a hablar.

–Pero fue algo totalmente extraño, de repente sentí un calor que me recorrió toda la cara– el chico tocó sus mejillas– luego sentí algo en mi estomago, fue un tanto raro.–

El entrenador observó como su amigo de toda la vida le tomaba de las manos y le miraba con unos ojos extraños, llenos de lágrimas.

–¡Eso, fue algo hermoso, eso es una nueva experiencia, te has abierto a nuevos mundos y terrenos de los misterios de la vida amigo mío, pero sobre todo, caminos que te llevará a las chicas!– dijo entre gritos de emoción, fuentes de lágrimas y flores.

Fue como si le hubieran dicho que había una enfermedad contagiosa, porque el joven retiró sus manos de las de su compañero como si su vida dependiera de ello y con un gesto de asco en su rostro.

–¡Qué asco! ¿De qué estás hablando Brock?–

–De algo que es completamente natural, de hecho ya me estaba preocupando tu falta de interés en las chicas, sobretodo siendo Dawn una tan linda.– El moreno colocó su mano en la barbilla, frotándosela a una manera extraña.

El muchacho volvió a sus panqués con el mínimo interés en la conversación, y mientras el otro seguía hablando de chicas con estrellitas y corazones en los ojos mientras se imaginaba regalándole rosas a la enfermera Joy o a la oficial Jenny, Ash pensaba en aquella voz que lo hacía temblar por las noches.

–¡Hola chicos!– la peli azulada se acercó a la mesa, colocó un par de cubiertos más en la ella y de paso, le sirvió otro vaso de jugo a Ash.

–Grafciafs– el color del chico se subió a sus mejillas.

–De nada– respondió ella al gesto del entrenador, después de todo, era una dama y su trabajo consistía en parecerlo y serlo lo mejor posible.

El semblante del rostro de Ash cambió bruscamente, era más rígido y serio y mientras el panqué se encontraba a medio comer, Dawn lo miró preocupada y el otro hombre apenas guardo silencio y se giró, cuando notó el cambio tan drástico del muchacho.

–Siendo tú un glotón de primera, me sorprende que apenas y toques tu segunda ronda de mis panqués campiranos, ¿te pasa algo?– dijo el chico, acercándose un poco para escuchar al muchacho.

Ojos oscuros se encontraron con un par de ojos rasgados. Y mientras el más chico ajustaba su gorro, el otro se sentaba a escucharle, con su mandil rosado de encaje en su lugar y la espátula aún en mano.

–Brock, ¿recuerdas aquellas pesadillas que me daban al inicio del viaje, cuando estábamos Misty, tú y yo?

Al pronunciar la palabra Misty, la chica se giró hacia el rostro de Ash, sus ojos tenían un remolino de emociones.

El curandero respondió asintiendo con su cabeza, su semblante era de preocupación.

–Hoy volvieron. Y la verdad es que nunca las había sentido tan…reales.–El joven junto sus manos, jugando con sus pulgares haciendo círculos de manera nerviosa hacia arriba y abajo. –Antes escuchaba las voces, pero las oía distantes. Ahora son tan claras…hasta pude sentir y ver una habitación Brock, algo no está bien.–

El otro se quedó callado. Y aunque estaba algo reflexivo, no estaba pensando específicamente en una explicación para Ash, algo más le preocupaba y eso era que definitivamente el tiempo se acercaba y eso era algo que le apuraba.

Mientras Ash observaba al moreno pensar profundamente, se le ocurrió una gran idea, hablar con su madre. Tal vez esos sueños eran algún tipo de señal que a su madre le sucedía algo.

El entrenador tomó su mochila y se colocó su gorro, se levanto de la silla abruptamente, causando una reacción igual de abrupta en su compañero.

Parecía que al cuidador le habían dicho que algo malo pasaría, porque estaba firmemente posicionado frente al chico, como si supiera lo que el otro pretendía hacer.

–¿A dónde vas Ash?– Preguntó el moreno. –Pues, a buscar un teléfono.– Respondió él como si hubiera sido la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

–¿En medio de la nada?–

Él abrió la boca para responder, pero su compadre tenía razón, se encogió de hombros unos instantes, pero era tan terco que si era necesario caminaría hasta el siguiente poblado, así que con la necedad que lo caracterizaba, se enfundó su mochila y partió hacia el camino, en busca del teléfono.

Su amigo relajó su mirada y asintió con la cabeza, al parecer no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero tampoco podía impedirle al chico buscar una respuesta, después de todo, él era el que debía decidir qué habría de suceder con sus vidas.

–Cuando regrese, ¿te importaría guardarme un poco de panqués?– gritó el chico, deteniéndose en su llegada al camino de tierra, girando su mirada hacia su amigo de toda la vida.

El moreno rió a carcajadas y le aseguró que habría uno sólo para él. Y mientras veía como aquella figura pequeña se desaparecía entre los arbustos, su mirada y la de Dawn se encontraron. Sus caras de seriedad se pronunciaron.

Ella miró al cielo, como esperando que algo bajara, porque durante un buen tiempo, parecía verlo con la mirada perdida y distante, ya no estaba ahí, estaba en un lugar en donde tal vez podría ser ella misma.

Ambos estaban esperando algo con mucha impaciencia, querían que todo acabara tan pronto como fuese posible porque lo único que los ataba a ese lugar era el mismo chico que los acababa de dejar.

El chico partió, con la esperanza de hablar con su madre, y quitarse ese peso de encima, pero lo que no sabía era que su camino apenas empezaba y que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar drásticamente.

*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*

Era una mañana soleada, el sol brillaba, los pidgeys cantaban y al parecer era época en que las bellosom y sunfloras comenzarán a alegrar con sus lindos coloridos y bailes los bosques y patios de pueblo todo un desfile de primavera.

Después de atender al profesor Birch durante un rato, y de revisar los avances del pokehuevo del profesor Elm, un hombre completamente canoso y de ojos cansados y brillantes y vestido con una bata de laboratorio pulcra se sentó en la comodidad de su sillón de piel favorito.

–Ah…– el hombre exhaló pesadamente, posteriormente se dedicó a relajarse y a "meditar".

Pasaron unos minutos y el señor del sillón ya tenía su cabeza agachada mientras un hilillo de baba escurría de su boca. Al parecer había sido una noche pesada para el profesor Oak.

Repentinamente una alarma comenzó a sonar, el hombre brinco de su asiento unos cuantos centímetros y mientras se limpiaba el hilillo de líquido que salía de su boca corrió hacia una máquina grande y metálica.

El instrumento enorme que estaba frente a él emitia una luz roja incandescente de un botón que estaba a un lado de lo que parecía un semicírculo del cual salía un poco de vapor. El hombre tomó unos guantes que tenía al lado de la máquina y presionó el botón.

La compuerta semiesférica comenzó a abrirse y a emanar un humo blanco que se esparció por toda la habitación del laboratorio. Los músculos del científico se tensaron, sus manos comenzaron a transpirar a través de los guantes, su boca se secó y sus pupilas se dilataron.

La emoción era demasiada para poderla contener, por fin tenía el resultado de tanto esfuerzo frente a sí y de aquella maquina extraña salió…

Una flamante taza de café cappuccino sabor vainilla francesa, un par de bolillos franceses con mermelada y un plato de deliciosos huevos refritos con tocino.

El hombre tomó su desayuno y lo llevó a la mesa, al parecer su inversión en el nuevo MechaCooker–9000X había sido todo un éxito y es que como se dedica todo el tiempo a estar investigando, observando o cuidando los pokemon que su nieto ó que Ash le envían, le quedaba apenas y tiempo para poder comer.

Y si era un esfuerzo por que todo salió de su bolsillo, y digamos que un científico tiene capital apenas suficiente para vivir…bueno y tal vez un poco más, pero esto no era un lujo, era una necesidad, o al menos eso quería pensar.

Se deleitó con el aroma de su platillo, y mientras probaba la delicia de su desayuno y leía el periódico, vio que frente a él estaba una mujer.

El hombre brincó y cayó de espaldas sobre su silla, al parecer alguien no había entendido el concepto de "tocar la puerta antes de entrar", lástima que ya era algo tarde para ello.

–Delia, ¿cuántas veces te lo he repetido?– bufó el hombre mientras se incorporaba.

La mujer se fue a ayudar a su maestro de toda la vida, con una cara de vergüenza y una sonrisa que la caracterizaba. –Lo siento profesor, pero lo que pasa es que sentía la extrema necesidad de venir con usted. – dijo mientras le tomaba el brazo y lo ayudaba a ponerse en pié.

Él suspiro y se sacudió, era un tanto perfeccionista con respecto a su pulcritud.

–Pues ¿cuál es tu apuro Delia?–

Ella se encogió de hombros y miró al hombre con algo de seriedad, entre ellos comenzó a entablarse una comunicación con la mirada.

–Pero ya hemos hablado de esto, Ash está bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte. – dijo él, extendiendo sus brazos hasta tomarla de los hombros, tratando de relajarla.

–Es que no puedo. – Respondió ella, negando con su cabeza– Puedo sentirlo, algo está pasando pero él no nos quiere decir. – terminó con sus ojos cristalizados de sentimiento.

Él supo al instante de quién hablaba la madre de Ash. Sus pies se enraizaron al suelo y su aliento se cortó unos instantes, mientras sus manos liberaban los hombros de la castaña.

– ¿Qué viste?, ¿hablaste con él?– el hombre estaba extraño y angustiado, el profesor siempre se ha caracterizado por su calma y pasividad, pero al parecer esa persona de la que hablaban lo sacaba de su armonía, ¿quién era tal sujeto que tan fácilmente perturbaba al profesor?

La mujer se tomó el cabello entre sus dedos, estaba muy desesperada.

En medio de la incertidumbre, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

La atmósfera de estrés se esfumó, y mientras el hombre tomaba el teléfono, en la pantalla del aparato se pudo observar a cierto chico aventurero.

–Hola profesor, cuanto tiempo de no verlo. – dijo el joven, con su típica sonrisa.

El hombre se relajó y sonrió ante el muchacho– Hola Ash, mucho gusto de verte. – En ese instante el profesor salió volando de la pantalla de donde Ash veía la imagen y una madre protectora se apoderó de la línea.

–Ash, cariño ¿cómo has estado?, ¿por qué no me habías llamado? estaba tan preocupada por ti. – bombardeo la mujer a su hijo.

El chico comenzó a sudar una gotita de vergüenza, y mientras se rascaba la nuca, sintió un alivio de la cabeza a los pies, su madre estaba bien.

–Lo lamento mamá, estábamos pasando por el bosque y no había teléfonos para llamarte.

La señora Delia infló sus mejillas, pero después sonrió y asintió – Me da gusto que estés bien hijo. –

El profesor se encontraba en dificultades para levantarse, pero cuando lo logró, se fue a sentar al sillón en donde procedió a terminar su almuerzo en paz, mientras veía a su alumna conversar con su hijo.

–Entonces mamá ¿tú estás bien?–

La mujer se mordió la parte interna de su labio. Ella debía decirle a Ash, que no estaba bien, que tarde o temprano ella, su madre, moriría de la angustia por no tener a su hijo con ella.

_**No… no lo hagas.**_

Oh no, era él. Esa voz que escuchaba a lo lejos definitivamente era de él.

_**Delia no le puedes fallar, estas han sido sus decisiones y es mi deber protegerlas.**_

No, ella debía decirle la verdad a Ash, no podía quedarse viviendo en una farsa por siempre, no era correcto, tal vez solía ser la mejor opción, pero ahora simplemente ya no lo era.

_**Si te atreves a decir algo, yo personalmente te extermino.**_

No podía, ella era la madre, si es tan omnipotente como dice serlo, que venga a hablar con ella directamente…

Los pies de la mujer se congelaron, una helada sensación subió por toda su espalda. En cuanto menos se esperaba, estaba en un lugar oscuro flotando sobre toda esa negrura, a los lados de ella estaban colocados muchos retratos enormes, pero la misma oscuridad no le permitía verlos claramente, lo único que se divisaba de ellos eran unos ojos carmesí brillantes, que parecían verla con toda certeza y frivolidad. De frente a ella estaba un trono de espaldas cuando repentinamente se escuchó una voz masculina y ronca.

_**Eres muy valiente como para atreverte a desobedecerme.**_

La mujer estaba aterrada, pero ya estaba ahí, ya no había vuelta atrás.

–No creo ser la primera que haya pensado que tal vez tú ya no seas la mejor opción para él.– espetó ella, con todo el coraje que tenía acumulado.

Una risa profunda y retorcida provino de la dirección del sillón. –No le veo la gracia.– dijo ella con gran seriedad.

Se escuchó un chasquido de dedos.

La señora comenzó a retorcerse en su lugar, sus pupilas se contrajeron y en su rostro se comenzó a formar una mueca de dolor, trataba de gritar, pero su voz no salía.

_**Odio hacerle esto a algo que personalmente me he dedicado a cuidar por tanto tiempo.**_

Se escucharon unos pasos firmes y metálicos detrás del sillón.

_**Pero no pienso tirar por la borda lo que con tanto esmero me he dedicado a construir por mí mismo.**_

Detrás del sillón comenzó a salir una figura oscura, al parecer era un joven, no contaba con más de un metro setenta de altura, pero la oscuridad lo rodeaba, lo único claro en él eran sus ojos carmesí que observaban a Delia con tal escrutinio, que parecía sulfurarla con la mirada.

El hombre chasqueo sus dedos de nuevo y la mujer cayó al piso, agitada, respirando como loca.

_**Tienes razón no puedo hacerte mucho, pero lo que sí puedo hacer es obligarte a hacer lo que digo.**_

La mujer estaba horrorizada porque la figura oscura le cubría los ojos y ella no se defendía, por más que lo intentara, el tipo se acerco a ella y sopló un pantalla de humo de entró en Delia.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba de nuevo con Ash, al teléfono como si nada hubiera pasado.

– ¿Mamá?–

–Oh lo siento cariño, estaba pensando en mis tomates, han crecido tanto gracias a Mimey. – La señora sonrió con tanta espontaneidad que hizo que el chico sonriera y se alegrara.

–Bueno, entonces ¿estas bien, cierto?– la pregunta llevaba un tono de incredulidad en él, como si el muchacho quisiera confirmar algo que le preocupara, como si supiera lo que le había pasado a Delia.

–Claro que sí cariño, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? – el rostro de Delia estaba radiante y completamente diferente a como estaba hace unos instantes.

–Tienes razón mamá, bueno era todo lo que necesitaba saber, cuídate má. – se despidió el chico.

–Igualmente Ash. – La mujer estaba brillando, su sonrisa era perfecta, parecía más feliz que nunca, era tan falsa como la realidad en la que vivían.

Y con esa última frase y sonrisa, la comunicación se cortó.

Delia seguía con el teléfono en mano, repentinamente, volvió en sí y como si todo hubiera regresado a ese momento de oscuridad. El teléfono se resbaló de sus manos y cayó sentada sobre sus tobillos, sus brazos estaban inmóviles, su mirada perdida y sus ojos vertían lágrimas.

El profesor corrió hacia Delia tratando de consolarla, le tomó el pulso, la tomó entre sus brazos y trató de limpiar sus lágrimas, sin éxito alguno.

Esa imagen era tan horrible, era como ver a una muñeca de trapo sin expresión, llorando a mares sin poder detenerse y sin saber sus propios motivos. Ella sólo tenía un deseo en mente y era que la pesadilla se terminara.

El profesor tensó su puño desesperado, sintiendo rabia e impotencia por ella, pero una vez más, nadie podía hacer nada, solamente Ash podía escoger el rumbo del destino y de sus vidas.

* * *

Muy bien, ahora ya tenemos un mejor idea de lo que está sucediendo, dudas, comentarios ya saben donde van, chicos, el capitulo pasado tuvo algunos hits y visitantes, pero por favor, les pido que comenten, no tienen ni idea de el poder de un comentario y cuanta esperanza le pueden brindar a un autor, pueden mantener mi inspiración y mi motivación. Hasta la próxima muchachos, espero sea pronto.


	3. El reencuentro

_**Capítulo 3**_

El reencuentro.

Disclaimer: Refiérase al cap.1

Nota: No les cuesta nada un review. Apóyenme en eso, ¿va?

* * *

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR: **_

El profesor corrió hacia Delia tratando de consolarla, le tomó el pulso, la tomó entre sus brazos y trató de limpiar sus lágrimas, sin éxito alguno.

Esa imagen era tan horrible, era como ver a una muñeca de trapo sin expresión, llorando a mares sin poder consolarse y tampoco saber sus propios motivos. Ella sólo tenía un deseo en mente y era que la pesadilla se terminara.

El profesor tensó su puño desesperado, sintiendo rabia e impotencia por ella, pero una vez más, nadie podía hacer nada, solamente Ash podía escoger el rumbo del destino y de sus vidas.

*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Mientras tanto, en el campamento, Brock seguía cocinando y pensando, cuando repentinamente escuchó una dulce voz que lo llamaba.

–Disculpa creo que estoy algo perdida. –

El moreno se giró completamente y sus ojos se llenaron de brillo. Era definitivamente una enfermera Joy la que estaba frente a él, sentada como toda una princesa en la silla en donde Ash solía estar.

Rápidamente, la enfermera se levantó y acercó al él.

Brock comenzó a colorearse un tono rojo, esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un hilillo de baba comenzó a caer de su boca abierta.

La enfermera comenzó a reír y a hacerse más pequeña, su cabello creció y cambió del rosado a un azul oscuro, sus facciones se volvieron más tiernas y su nariz respingada, su vestido y mandil cambiaron por una falda, botas y mascada rosada, un chaleco negro, y un gorro blanco.

La emoción del moreno se perdió por completo y una cara de decepción y fastidió se plantó en su semblante.

– ¡Dawn! Ya me había emocionado. – contesto él, haciendo un puchero muy tierno e infantil.

–Justamente por eso tuve que cambiar, peligro y me atacaras en medio de la nada. – espetó la ojiazul, lanzado dagas con la mirada.

Él se quedo pasmado, al parecer la respuesta de la chica no le había agradado. –Yo también puedo jugar. – respondió desafiante.

Repentinamente, su piel comenzó a emblanquecer, su cabello creció hasta topar con sus cejas, sus ojos rasgados comenzaron a abrirse y a tomar un color café claro, su chaleco se fue y su camisa verde se volvió más clara, sus pantalones fueron reemplazados por unos shorts café y una banda rojiza se colocó en su frente, la cual aplacó y dividió su cabello en mitades, formando un simpático flequillo.

Dawn se emocionó de tremenda manera y brincando de arriba abajo exclamó – ¡Tracy!–

–Así es Dawn– la voz clara y aguda del chico se escuchó perfectamente. – Mucho gusto en conocerte. Ambos se saludaron, mientras reían a carcajadas.

–Esto no es justo, tengo que vestir de manera más adecuada. – Dawn infló sus mejillas a manera de fastidio, después sonrió y cerró sus ojos.

La chica se envolvió en un resplandor de luz, su cabellos comenzó a flotar y a acortarse, una cabellera corta, anaranjada y peinada en una coleta sustituyó el cabello de Dawn. Su cuerpo comenzó a alargarse y su piel se aclaró, su falda se convirtió en unos shorts de mezclilla, su chaleco en una ombliguera amarilla y unos tirantes rojos, sus ojos azul oscuro pasaron a un azul topas claro y brillante.

El ahora Tracy esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Mucho tiempo sin verte, Misty– su respuesta era un tanto sarcástica, puesto que en realidad nunca se dejaron de ver, bueno, al menos en esencia seguían siendo los mismos aunque físicamente fueran diferentes.

–Lo sé. Tanto tiempo. – La ahora pelirroja se sentó en el césped de la pradera, contemplando el panorama tan bello y relajante que tenía frente a ella.

El chico no tardó mucho en unírsele, ambos estaban sentados observando el prado y la vista que parecía hecha por un artista.

–Misty, Dawn, May…– el investigador tomó la mano de la chica con delicadeza– pero no importa quién seas, sigues siendo hermosa de todas maneras. – El chico finalizó la frase, besando la mano de la pelirroja con fina y total delicadeza.

Misty estaba enrojecida, pero no parecía enojada, al contrario, sus ojos miraron el suelo, y con un pesado suspiro, comenzó a hablar.

–Si en verdad hubieras dicho esto frente a Ash, 'Misty'– enfatizo ella, haciendo comillas con sus dedos– te hubiera golpeado, Dawn al igual que May, te hubieran gritado y dejado de hablar, pero como tú y yo somos parte de Ash y por tanto parte de él, en realidad no podemos hacer más que reaccionar como él hubiera querido.

El chico tensó su mandíbula y sus puños se cerraron–Estoy harto. – le contestó el chico, que se levantó de rayo y comenzó a levantar y agitar los brazos con rabia–harto de hacer siempre lo que él piensa y dice, ¿por qué no dejar que sea libre, que viva el hecho de estar vivo? eso es lo que necesita, ¡su vida!–

La chica lo miró sorprendida, sus pupilas se contrajeron, su estomago le dio un vuelco de horror.

– ¿Escuchaste que el profesor Oak se compro una maquina nueva? – agitada, intentó evadir la plática, pero fue tan desesperadamente obvia que no consiguió su cometido.

Su miraba estaba corriendo de un lugar a otro, estaba inquieta moviendo sus pies sentada.

–Misty, ¿pasó algo? –

La chica se giró, esperaba cualquier pregunta menos esa.

–Es obvio que todos estamos conscientes de que todo esto se está cayendo a pedazos– respondió mirando al cielo– es raro que siendo tú no quieras hablar de ello.

Un nudo se atoró en su garganta mientras sus ojos comenzaban a arder y derretirse de miedo y dolor. Y mientras Tracy apoyaba a Misty, ella tomaba bocanadas de aire para comenzar con la historia.

_**Flashback**_

–Oye, Misty…–

El chico entrenador estaba angustiado, era imposible pesar o imaginarse lo que sentía, su cara estaba algo pálida y tenía una expresión que no se podía explicar en palabras, pero su manera de actuar era rara, y eso le preocupaba a la pelirroja.

– ¿Qué tienes Ash? –

El chico se apretaba las manos, mientras se acercaba a la chica, nervioso.

–Es que yo, no sé qué hacer…– expiró él pesadamente.

–Si no me explicas qué te pasa no te voy a poder entender– aunque ella decía eso, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, no estaba ciega, ni tampoco tonta, todos lo sabían. Ash quería despertar, se estaba dando cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, campeón de la Liga Naranja, tantos amigos y aventuras, hasta el desterrado ya había hecho contacto varias veces con Ash.

–Siento que algo está mal, siento que hay algo más allá, algo me dice que necesito pensar y ver lo que pasa. –

Misty sintió una helada cruzar por su cabeza y su espalda.

_**No.**_

Escuchó claramente como le hablaba. No debía meterse en esos líos. Pero, siendo ella la chica tan justa que era y casi parte de Ash, se atrevió a hablar.

–Ash, haz lo que debas hacer. – la chica lo tomó de la mano con fuerza, sonriendo como si lo estuviera retando. – Si sabes en verdad lo que es correcto, tomaras la mejor decisión.

Fue como si un mensaje divino hubiera golpeado como rayo al muchacho, sus ojos no dejaban de ver a la pelirroja.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una sensación suave y cálida estaba colocada en su rostro mientras un pulgar delgado se deslizaba tiernamente acariciando su mejilla. Un par de ojos oscuros y temblorosos se encontraron en un par de orbes azules como el mar, salvajes e indomables.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, esto era lo que siempre había soñado, lo tenía todo, absolutamente todo.

La caricia se convirtió en un estirón de mejilla doloroso y un reclamo. – ¡ Auch! Misty ¿qué te pasa? – gritó el chico adolorido de su mejilla, sobándosela con cuidado.

–Tal vez no fue tan fuerte. – Y mientras la chica se acercaba, amenazando la integridad del otro pómulo, el chico ya estaba de pie y a unos pasos de la chica, viéndola con sorpresa y molestia. La chica lo miró, enojada. – ¿Ya estas despierto? – ¿el chico la miró confundido – de qué hablas? – .

La chica se levantó nerviosa sobando su brazo. Sabía que si decía algo, le iría mal, pero esto no era por ella, era por él.

_**No te atrevas.**_

–Ash yo…– la chica se remordía el labio por dentro hasta que saboreo un líquido metálico de la herida. –Solamente quiero que…– sus ojos azules brillaron y su sonrisa se asomó. – Hagas lo que sea necesario para cumplir tus sueños. – La chica se acercó a él, hasta estar a solo unos centímetros de su rostro, – Y si eso significa regresar y empezar de cero, que así sea. –

El tiempo se congelo, unos brazos fuertes la rodearon y mientras ella analizaba lo que estaba pasando, Ash sonreía cálidamente.

–Gracias Misty. –

El chico la liberó de su agarre y se dirigió hacia donde su inseparable amigo amarillo se encontraba.

–Te veo luego. – Y con un gesto de mano, el chico partió.

Eso esperaba, y aunque tal vez era en vano, tal vez en sus sueños podrían reencontrarse.

Pero las sombras no se hicieron esperar, y aunque no recordaba con claridad lo ocurrido, si recordaba haber despertado sola, en la oscuridad, con un cabello castaño y lo peor, sin Togepi.

¿Qué demonios había hecho? O peor aún, ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Lo siguiente y último que vio fueron unos ojos rojizos penetrantes e hipnotizantes.

–Por eso te negabas a hacer algo. –

La chica asintió con tristeza.

–No me imaginó lo que te habrá hecho ese maldito…– respondió con cierto tono de comprensión. –pero otros también fueron amenazados y torturados y lo sabes, carajo ¡ lo sentiste! – ella lo miró consternada. – Pero entiende que no volverá a pasar de nuevo, todos estamos apoyándonos, tenemos la razón de nuestro lado y eso, es más que suficiente. –

Un cálido viento les revolvió el cabello y mientras las cosas se relajaban, ella se sentía más relajada.

–Ahora nos toca cuidarlo. – declaró ella, mientras el otro asentía.

Después de recordar un rato y de escaparse a sus malos recuerdos, las cosas se tornaron las relajadas.

–Ya que entramos en confianza, confieso que coincido contigo, esto parecía ser lo mejor para Ash, pero desde hace tiempo estoy segura que no basta. Necesita sentir de verdad las cosas. Es como estar encerrado en una caja de oro que lo tiene todo, estarás feliz un tiempo, pero ansias salir, sentir, aventurarte, vivir…amar. – dijo esto último, tocando con sus finos labios rosados y brillantes con sus dedos.

El otro chico se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y chistando respondió – Si serás cursi– rió un poco –mira, comprendo que seas el idóneo de chica de Ash pero por favor, ya no es un niño, está creciendo. Lo que necesita es conocer chicas, levantar algunas faldas y explorar…–

Misty tomó la sartén más cercana y golpeó a Tracy en la cabeza, interrumpiendo cualquier fantasía del muchacho, que al parecer ya estaba bastante emocionado.

–Y no puedo negar que tú eres esa parte sexual del chico pero Dios, ¡eres un salvaje!– espetó molesta, gritando como desesperada, indignada se sentó de brazos cruzados.

El explorador no pudo hacer más que sobarse tremendo cuerno que comenzaba a salirle de la cabeza, y una vez relajados, la conversación continuó de manera más amable y amena.

–Sabes, siempre tuve una duda, ¿por qué cambiaste tan repentinamente de Brock a Tracy?– cuestiono la chica, al parecer interesada e intrigada.

Tracy la miró con algo de curiosidad y rascándose la cabeza contestó –Es…algo complicado, lo que pasa es que– pensó mientras se recostaba en el césped.–Ash estaba muy joven, bueno más bien inmaduro para verse tan interesado en las chicas, estuve yo–se señaló a sí mismo– durante un tiempo, pero fue en ese etapa cuando comenzó a tomarte más cariño, sobre todo durante nuestra aventura en las Islas Shamouti, ¿recuerdas?– dijo esto, mirando a la chica, con una gran sonrisa, mientras evocaba el recuerdo de sus aventuras legendarias.

Misty sonrió, era como si los dos estuvieran viendo lo mismo, pero su cara se volvió una mueca. –Ni me lo recuerdes, fue cuando a él se le ocurrió crear a la mugrosa niña encimosa de Melody, ¡uy!– la chica estaba encolerizada y roja como tomate, parecía que le daría un infarto en cualquier instante.

–Relájate, necesitabas algo de competencia sana– argumentó el chico, sonriendo y levantando su dedo pulgar.

La chica lo maldijo mil veces mentalmente, lo quemó y además lo enterró vivo con la mirada.

El chico retomó su plática – entonces él y yo acordamos en que Brock volvería para que Ash pudiera compartir sus experiencias con alguien que ya conociera. – finalizó el chico.

Misty asintió comprendiendo todo –ya veo…–la chica se giró a un costado, cargando el peso se su cabeza con su mano y su codo colocado sobre el césped, tratando de mirar al chico y seguir con la conversación.

–Y es por eso que 'Brock'– dijo, haciendo el mismo gesto de comillas con sus manos– ha acompañado a Ash todo este tiempo. – finalizó él.

–Ahora comprendo por qué Tracy se fue, me caías mucho mejor así. – confesó la chica con toda tranquilidad.

El chico le lanzó una mirada de inconformidad, al mismo tiempo que ella se sonrojaba.

–Bueno, aunque debo confesar que extrañaba las ocurrencias de Brock. – respondió sonriendo entre risas, mientras un pequeño pingüino le brincaba en su cintura. La chica lo tomó y sentó con la cabeza recostada en su vientre.

Ambos se carcajearon ante el último comentario, no habían tenido oportunidad de sentarse a platicar de manera tan tranquila desde la épica pelea que los hizo estar ahí.

– Debió ser duro para ti dejar a Togepi. – comentó Tracy, girándose en su costado también, viendo a la pelirroja directamente. Ahora, frente a frente, la conversación era más íntima y un tanto peculiar.

Pero la pregunta había sido muy directa y muy de golpe para Misty, lo que hizo que su mirada fuera de los ojos claros de Tracy, al verde del pasto por unos segundos, mientras recobraba su sonrisa.

–En realidad, solo fue por un tiempo. – dijo la chica, mientras el pokemón la miraba con una sonrisa.

– ¡Pip, piip!– exclamó pajarillo azul.

-No me digas, ¿se atrevió a transformar a tu Togepi?

Ella asintió, con la cabeza abajo, acariciando al pokemón que tenía en su vientre.

–Fue parte de mi castigo por querer ayudar a Ash. –

Él la miró, con algo de tristeza y compasión. Fue cuando una duda apareció como un letrero de neón en su cabeza.

–Pero entonces ¿qué le hizo devolverte a Piplup?

Misty quedó pensativa un momento – No lo sé. – Contestó sincera – pero estoy casi segura de que algo quiere. –

Finalmente, los dos charlaron por un rato más, hablaron de todo y de nada, y de cómo terminaron ahí.

–Tú crees que él lo sepa– confesó nerviosa.

– ¿Te refieres a Ash?– contestó confundido.

–No Tracy, me refiero a…– la chica lo miró con sus ojos azules, en ellos se reflejaba un temor que no parecía poder expresar en palabras.

El muchacho asintió con su cabeza, si, se refería a esa persona igual de importante en todo este escenario y ese no era ni más ni menos que el autor de esta utópica realidad.

–Definitivamente lo sabe, él nos reunió a ti, a mí y a todos para Ash, si no lo sabía ya lo sabe y probablemente esté pensando en algo. Además recuerda que estamos conectados unos con otros, es por eso que ha podido controlar todo de manera tan perfecta. –

–Tengo miedo… ¿qué va a pasar? –

–No te preocupes, él no nos puede hacer nada, puesto que somos tú y las chicas, así como Brock y Tracy partes independientes de Ash, instintos que ya existían. Además, Misty es muy importante para Ash, y no la tocarán por nada. –

La chica expira aliviada.

–Pero en verdad espero que el desterrado pueda volver a ayudar a Ash. –

– ¿Por qué no podemos hacer nada?– La chica respondió, mientras su voz era ahogada por la intriga y frustración.

El otro no hizo más que abrazarla y tratar de animarla.

–Yo me siento como tú, créeme, la impotencia me corroe y el coraje me hierve la sangre cada vez que lo veo, pero desafortunadamente él tiene el control de la mayor parte de todo, actualmente no somos nada a comparación de él, en cualquier momento puede cambiarnos, hacernos como él quiera, transformar los escenarios y seguir escribiendo la historia de Ash. –

La chica se recostó sobre el césped y exhalando lanzó una última pregunta al aire.

– ¿Que se sentirá ver el amanecer?–

Ambos se miraron, y exhalaron unos instantes, disfrutando lo que parecía ser un hermoso atardecer.

Repentinamente, un pulso extraño provino del cielo.

Ambos chicos se levantaron de sus posiciones y prestaron atención al pulso. Al parecer alguien no estaba contento y definitivamente se acercaba a toda marcha.

Del centro del pulso, comenzó a bajar flotando una pluma negra, con destellos plateados, no se detuvo hasta quedar posicionada frente a Misty, en donde se detuvo y permaneció a flote.

La chica trago algo de saliva, su boca se secó, su garganta ardió y su corazón se aceleró. Era definitivo, no eran buenas noticias.

Extendió sus manos, y la pluma, como si fuese un objeto inteligente, perdió su resplandor y cayó en manos de la chica, en donde un destelló comenzó a emanar del centro de la plumilla, un rayo blanco incandescente se extendió unos cuantos centímetros para transformarse en un holograma tridimensional de ese alguien.

_**Ustedes…**_

La voz del holograma era ronca, pero atrayente, el tipo de voz que te hace derretirte con el simple hecho de escucharla, ese sonido placentero de un artista de radio o de un trovador empedernido, con ese toque juvenil.

_**Son unos incompetentes.**_

Los muchachos se miraron uno a otro, sus expresiones eran de sorpresa.

_**Y no se miren así, saben perfectamente que es su culpa. Dawn, si te lo encontraste ¿por qué demonios no hiciste nada?**_

–Yo…–

_**Silencio.**_

La chica se encogió de hombros.

_**Yo sé que es difícil, pero todo esto es solamente pasajero, pronto todo volverá a la normalidad y Ash podrá continuar su camino con ustedes.**_

–Pues te estás tardando, estoy empezando a dudar que seas la mejor opción. – El entrenador e investigador miró el holograma de un chico, estaba completamente oscuro, sus facciones no se distinguían, pero se notaba que se había enojado ante el comentario.

_**No digas estupideces, a estas alturas ya debes saber que YO tengo el control de todo, lo he tenido estos últimos años y mientras el chico tenga sueños, yo soy la única vía a cumplirlos.**_

–Al parecer ya no eres el único. – dijo la chica, con las manos en su cintura.

El último comentario marcó el inició de un silencio extraño.

_**Lo sé, nunca fui el único, pero que no se te olvide que el que toma la decisión aquí es Ash…Y mientras no se encuentre con… él… no habrá problema alguno y todo volverá a la normalidad.**_

–Pero explícame Yaasai, ¿por qué tanta pelea entre tú y él? Antes eran muy unidos, parecían hasta novios, agarraditos de la mano todo el tiempo. – cuestionó el chico, con un tanto de curiosidad.

_**Eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia.**_

– ¡Uy! pero no te calientes planchita. – exclamó en cierto tono de insatisfacción y burla.

_**Hasta luego, Ash ya viene, así que dejen de jugar.**_

El holograma despareció y la pluma en manos de Misty comenzó a arder. La joven brincó, dejando que la pluma se desintegrara entre las llamas y despareciera con el viento.

–Gracias. – espetó la chica con desprecio, gritando hacia el cielo. –A veces lo odio, se ha vuelto insoportable. – dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

–Lo sé, solamente espero que todo acabe pronto. – agregó el muchacho.

–En verdad, no sé qué está esperando, cada día que pasa solamente hace todo más difícil para Ash. – comento ella, con una mano en la cabeza, tratando de comprender al otro.

Él la tomó de los hombros para relajarla, la chica se sorprendió ante tal acción –No te preocupes, todo irá bien. –

Tracy y Misty se tomaron de la mano, y entre destellos de luces, Dawn y Brock volvieron a aparecer.

–De vuelta al juego. – dijo ella, ajustando su gorro.

–Y a la cocina– comentó el moreno, con su sartén en mano.

Y después de lo que fueron unos minutos, Ash se encontraba de regreso con una sonrisa en su rostro, al menos se veía más relajado y tranquilo. Tanto así que decidió llevar a todos los pokemón por un chapuzón en el río.

Fue una tarde de ensueño.

Pero la noche se acercaba, y con ella los sueños.

Una sombra oscura se oculta en los arbustos, un par de destellos azules se pueden ver. Ten cuidado, porque si te atrapan te pueden llevar a donde la imaginación de desata.

* * *

Dios, he estado esperando un buen para esto, por fin voy a poder comenzar con mi parte favorita del fic, bien por mí y bien por todos, porque esto se va a poner interesante. Saben, como escritora de esta historia, me siento feliz y contenta de mis progresos, pero les aseguro que me encantaría un poco de apoyo moral a manera de comentario, se los agradecería eternamente.

Gracias a Tamashi, una lectora de este fic que nos visita de fuera , porque ha sido el primer comentario y porque me inspiró a seguir haciendo algo que me encanta, escribir.

Por cierto, me fui de vacaciones la semana pasada, así que no hubo actualización por lo mismo, disculpen.

Sin nada más que decir, les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer mis notas. Les mando besos y abrazos


	4. El mensajero

_**Capítulo 4**_

El mensajero.

* * *

Disclaimer: Refiérase al cap.1

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR: **_

Y después de lo que fueron unos minutos, Ash se encontraba de regreso con una sonrisa en su rostro, al menos se veía más relajado y tranquilo. Tanto así que decidió llevar a todos los pokemón por un chapuzón en el río.

Fue una tarde de ensueño.

Pero la noche se acercaba, y con ella los sueños.

Una sombra oscura se oculta en los arbustos, un par de destellos azules se pueden ver. Ten cuidado, porque si te atrapan te pueden llevar a donde la imaginación de desata.

*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*

La tarde había sido fantástica, después de nadar por horas en las orillas del río, Ash y sus amigos habían recibido la bronceada del año, comieron pescado asado y al caer la noche contaron historias de terror que habían hecho llorar a uno que otro pokemón, y claro Dawn no salió libre de los buenos sustos.

Pero llegaba la hora de dormir, y con la hora de dormir llegaba el martirio de Ash. No podía descansar.

Escuchaba el ulular de los Noctowls, el crujir de las hojas cuando algo o alguien corría, sentía el refrescar de la noche y…

–…ZzzzZZZZzz

…o si, los ronquidos bestiales de Brock. Estaba muerto del cansancio, pero era tan grande su miedo por tener esas pesadillas, que prefería tener los ojos abiertos.

Primero, tuvo que abrir sus ojos como si estuviera sorprendido, con el tiempo sus párpados comenzaban a pesarle, pero antes de caer en la inconsciencia abría los ojos de golpe, no sabía durante cuánto tiempo lo estuvo haciendo, pero parecieron horas. Cuando estaba más dormido que despierto intentó frustradamente abrir los párpados con sus propias manos, pero fue totalmente en vano porque llegó a tal punto que ni sus manos le obedecían.

Contra su voluntad cayó muerto, tal vez no literalmente, pero estaba muy cansado como para no dormir.

_Despierta…_

_Despierta de este sueño…_

_¡Despierta!_

Ash escuchaba la voz a lo lejos, pero la ignoró, cuando repentinamente, sintió calor en la mano.

Se despertó algo confundido, completamente desorientado, en la oscuridad del bosque, y además se había dormido sobre su propia mano.

Se giró en dirección del bosque, mientras agitaba su mano para despertarla, y vió una densa niebla, pero a través de ella se podía ver el reflejo de una luz azul. El entrenador despertó por completo cuando observo que la luz azul tenue comenzó a moverse por la niebla. Se enfundó sus tenis y su cachucha desde la comodidad de su bolsa y salió disparado tras la figura.

Esquivó árboles, troncos y arbustos por un buen rato, sus piernas estaban casi adormecidas del cansancio, pero más que cansancio, comenzó a sentir tanto frío, que solamente se podía comparar esa insensibilidad con la nieve en la piel desnuda, después de una tormenta de invierno.

Finalmente, llegó a un prado enorme, que al parecer estaba en la orilla de un peñasco, porque al otro extremo, en la punta del risco, se encontraba un árbol enorme, que parecía brillar de una manera extraña.

Frente al árbol se encontraba una figura humana, pero era difícil saberlo, porque estaba encapuchada. Además la niebla era tan densa que el chico apenas y podía verse a sí mismo y por supuesto aquel árbol resplandeciente.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el otro ser, algo total y definitivamente estúpido puesto que era un completo desconocido y Ash no sabía las intensiones de aquella persona, pero tenía interés y curiosidad por saber quién era y qué quería que no podía evitarlo, era como si fuera atraído como abejilla a la miel, esa persona era tan…fascinante, o eso creía.

Apenas comenzaba a divisarle correctamente, una fuerte sensación de deja vu se impuso. El otro comenzó a acercarse también, como si fueran polos atrayéndose uno a otro.

Cuando estuvieron los suficientemente cerca, Ash comenzó a ver y analizar físicamente al objeto de su atracción, perdón… de interés.

Una voz, un poco ronca, pero poderosa y firme emanó de donde la persona estaba.

_Fuiste campeón muchas veces. Ganaste contra tu rival Gary y la Liga Naranja, pero también te has ganado a ti mismo innumerables veces y sobrepasado todas expectativas y límites demostrando tus capacidades. Estas en la cima del éxito._

¿Qué demonios?, ¿Quién se cree? Nunca en su vida se había encontrado con alguien desconocido que supiera tanto de él, era raro y la verdad es que daba miedo.

Esta persona es extraña, pensó el joven entrenador.

–¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?– fue lo más inteligente que le vino a la mente.

_Es tan perfecto... que no parecer real. Has acumulado demasiados logros en cada una de las regiones en que has estado que deberías ser famoso, pero extrañamente nadie te conoce…muy raro, ¿no crees?_

Repentinamente, el cielo se iluminó, y un estruendo rugió a los pocos segundos. Al parecer se acercaba una tormenta eléctrica.

Ash estaba nervioso, no sabía de qué rayos hablaba esa persona, no sabía cómo referirse a esa o ese, lo que estaba parado o parada frente a él era un humano que no media más de metro cuarenta, tenía una piel blanca y fina como la porcelana, sus facciones era delicadas y se veían frágiles, sus ojos eran el azul más puro que se pudo haber encontrado y brillaban como cristales, su cabello era blanco y platinado con algo de fleco. Pero usaba unos pescadores vagos negros que terminaban en la parte baja de sus rodillas donde iniciaban unas calcetas a rayas de color negro y azul, calzaba unas botas militares negras de piel gastadas, una camisa de resaque negra con detalles blancos, sinceramente parecía un vago. En su cuello llevaba un collar de un cuarzo blanco con un punto negro, nada femenino.

–No sé de qué me hablas. – contestó él sin pensar.

_Hablo justamente de esto._

El tipo se apareció detrás de Ash, respirando en su cuello, provocando una extraña sensación de escalofríos que lo hizo dar un brinco, alejándolo unos centímetros de la otra persona.

De un tiempo a otro, y como por arte de magia, la tormenta de hace unos segundos se agravó. Comenzaron a caer rayos y truenos, uno tras otro en una danza peligrosa, y todos estaban cayendo en los alrededores del peñasco, hasta llegar a donde se encontraban los dos. Primero cayó uno que asusto al entrenador, pero luego comenzaron a caer uno a uno y varios por partida doble.

_¿No te recuerda a algo?_

–Aaa…– el chico comenzó a quejarse y se arrodilló con las manos sobre su cabeza.

Una jaqueca terrible comenzó a atormentar al muchacho, a su vez miles de escenas y recuerdos pasaron por su mente como si se tratara de una película, pero esta iba en retroceso, era tan rápido que no podía reconocer todas y cada una de las partes que se presentaban. Pero una estuvo siempre ahí y rara vez se movía.

–El ataque de la parvada Spearrows. –

Como si se tratara de un cruel juego de memoria, el andrógino comenzó a reír y aplaudir.

_Vaya que eres lento Ketchum, te has estado oxidando, pero no me sorprende porque no has estado utilizando tu lógica últimamente._

El afeminado se acercó al entrenador frotándose la nariz y tomó la barbilla del chico arrodillado en sus manos, acercándolo hacia su rostro. Pronto, ojos azules claros y brillantes como el diamante conocieron el marrón de la miel.

_¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en verdad?_

El platinado apretó al agarre de las mejillas del otro y espetó de nuevo la misma pregunta. Pero simplemente no había una respuesta.

La tormenta empeoraba, un terrible viento comenzó a desatarse en el peñasco, provocando que muchos árboles perdieran sus hojas y ramas, pero extrañamente, aquel árbol radiante parecía no ser afectado por el aire de la monstruosa ráfaga, al contrario sus copas se mecían en ritmo y armonía.

El tiempo se agotaba.

Unos cristales de agua se formaron en unos ojos azules, pero se fueron tan pronto como aparecieron, su paciencia era corta y el tiempo no perdona.

_¡CONTESTAME, MALDITA SEA!_

El chico le plantó una bofetada al entrenador, pero este no se movió ni un centímetro.

Ash estaba envuelto en un remolino de emociones. Estaba confundido, pero a la vez tenía miedo, no sabía quién demonios era el tipo que estaba parado frente a él y le enfurecía que supiera tanto acerca de su pasado, ¿Quién era esta persona?

_Estas muy mal Ketchum__, __creo que necesitas recordar._

Bastó que levantara sus brazos al cielo, y con un chasqueo de dedos un rayo cayó sobre el castaño.

El dolor era…insoportable, pero no por el rayo, su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, sentía cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo , era similar a esa sensación que te deja el hecho de hacer ejercicio por horas, su corazón latía más rápido que nunca y cada uno de sus sentidos se habían extra sensibilizado.

Al terminar de caer el rayo, también lo hizo Ash, sentía pulsaciones en todo su cuerpo, estaba terriblemente cansado, su vista comenzó a nublarse, pero veía claramente como el tipo en un momento se enfundaba una capa oscura que se movía como las sombras.

_Nos volveremos a ver, espero y para entonces estés mejor y más despierto._

– ¿Quién…eres?– fue lo último que pudo decir, antes de perder el conocimiento, no sin antes ver como el otro se desvanecía, entre las neblinas del centelleante árbol del peñasco.

_Tu verdad y tu razón._

* * *

OMGH, sí este capítulo fue más corto por obvias razones, ¿quién era ese tipo?, ¿cuáles son sus intenciones?, ¿ayudará a Ash? Bueno todas sus respuestas serán resueltas pronto, se los aseguro, ya muchos han de saber más o menos de que trata la historia. Confiaré en sus habilidades, mientras, ya saben donde comentar, los quiero chicos, nos vemos la próxima semana.

Quiero agradecer a las chicas que se han dedicado a comentar, Dany y Mitsu, escribirira personalmente una lista de agradecimientos pero sería mucho. Aun así quiero que sepan cuanto me importan :D.


End file.
